Epilogue: Linda the Lovely
by Demlurina
Summary: - I think you all deserve this. The answers to your questions. The closing to the series. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone, well I think this is something you all deserve to read. I know I have failed to finish the final chapter. But this ties the knots, I believe would be the word. But don't worry I plan on doing some one shots to give a closer look on some of their memories for you. **

**I hope you enjoy this closing. It had been amazing writing this story even if life has gotten too much for me to write every day now. This is the story that actually changed my life writing it in the process. **

**Enjoy the closing of The Daughter of Glinda the Good series. **

**~Demi. **

She stood at the mirror in her room. A long straight white gown with stars glistening light pink and blue stitched from the waist down of the dress. Her hair golden curls falling to her chest, and markings that shined like a goddess. Snowflakes, an Oz symbol on her forehead, with vines, of the Vinkus stretching to her eyes where they met Gillikin roses on each side of her face. Then the waters of Qualding trumbled, down her shoulder to her wrists where the flames of the Muchkinland sun met Ozian symbols on her wrists and hands.

People would look at these as if they had met a goddess, but it wasn't who she was. She was far from that, She was just a woman with magic in her blood. A combining of two worlds. Just like the Wicked Witch but different in a way.

She signed staring into the mirror. It had been so long since that day. That day that changed her life. It seemed so normal so ….well not normal in normal sense but normal to her. A normal day at the Gershwin Theater but...with one look at that pink card in pink roses began the truth. The truth of who she was. Now look at where she was, standing in the palace of the Emerald city.

"Hey get back her Rose!" she smiled to herself and looked out the window of her room leaving the mirror to see a small girl with bright golden hair running from Liir, Elina and Calina in her heart it sung. Megan's and Dimitir's girl was beautiful a perfect mixture of them both. Megan's voice, Dimtir's smile. Nessa and Rye's girls growing up too fast, into their mother in every way, it made it hard to believe.

"No way! We aren't going to let you win!" Rose giggled holding Calina's hand.

The young witch walked away from the window just smiling at how it was finally over.

The war, was over, Zandra was freed from her curse, even if her death was a peaceful one. Her Aunt Riley told her she was happy, that there wasn't another way. Peace was finally over the country, and everyone was safe , free of their guilt.

The blonde thought of her cousin then, how Daniel and Arya had married, moved to the Western Uplands, living peacefully in their cottage. They visited every chance they could.

Her eyes trailed to her hands tattoos, all of her marks arrived. A smile played on her lips when she heard a familiar tune. She turned to see who else other than her friend well sister in her mind. Talley coming in singing Take me or Leave me.

"Hey sis, well don't you look beautiful! You ready for today." She nodded nervously.

"Yes Sis, I guess. But you really should be getting ready instead of becoming a Marueen Johnson." Talley just laughed and twirled.

"Hey I am straight but I can pull it off." She laughed cheerfully. The older witch was so happy to see her friend so happy again. She was now 9 but 15 in her mind. As for her brother Lirr he was doing better with his magic being his older body was a small curse but a gift he learned quicker and was becoming such a good warrior. Then Talley quickly left at the sound of her mother's voice, her red curls bouncing as she did.

The blonde could only laugh more. Just like her mother. It didn't seem long ago she was a mere baby using her thoughts to appear older. She let out a breath when she looked at the clock.

Rose would be leaving soon Megan and Dimitri had left to New York, as did Jennifer and Zack. Lucy had left for back home after her father Rob Guest passed away. She felt better though to have known him. Amanda followed her back soon after. Kerry was thrilled to return home to Oliver and Dianne. But...the young woman missed them all so much. They had all become so close to her apart of her family her so big family that grown over her teenage years that it hurt her to think of them away.

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her. "There you are My Queen." she smiled and leaned against her husband.

"Peter you always know how to relax me. Did I mention I love you." her husband smiled and kissed her. Soon after peace finally returned to Oz, Peter proposed to the blonde on her eighteenth birthday. To be honest it was the best moment of the young witch's life. After everything she had found love, as she always wanted. Like her mother and father.

"Yes you have now come on its time for the Ozians to see their leader." she smiled and was lead out to the balcony she had stood at so many times. Both good and bad.

Everyone cheered and she held up her hands. She felt like her mother...she smiled at the thought. Her mother and father had left Oz to head to New York so her mother could began a new show. What could she say, her mother loved the Broadway Star life. It only made her smile grow, she near her mother was never far from her.

"My fellow Ozians. Let today be a day of cheer, happiness, and utter joy! For today is the day of Wicked!" Her mother had changed the day of the death of the Wicked Witch to Wicked day.

_The day they started the plan of Wicked..._

_The day that lead to how she came to be. _

Everyone cheered and began to dance and sing. The leader used her marks to allow great lights of fireworks and magic soar through the air, before watching everyone enjoy themselves. Peter came forward and kissed her temple, never for a moment had the young former Uppercrest been more thrilled to have this wonderful woman by his side and she thought the same.

"So how is our little girl doing?" he whispered into her ear placing a hand on her stomach. She giggled softly, one hidden secret between the two happy couple for now.

"Peter, We don't know.."

"You know. You always do my love." She smirked blushing he could still make her blush. She touched her necklace of the purple rose and the rest of the charms before having her hand lay on his that was on her little bump of a belly.

"Our little Zoe is doing good." She whispered. He smiled. "We are finally happy, A happy ending in Oz is that possible?" He traced her arms markings as they look to the lights and fireworks then to meet the other's eye a smile grew between them as the witch spoke.

"_For Linda the Lovely anything is possible"_


End file.
